Love Me
by ArticBells
Summary: Isabelle have searched for the perfect life, all her life. She's finally reached it, but is something missing?    What happens when she meets 'The One?  A Jabelle story! Justin Bieber and Isabelle Raisa! OC!
1. Epilogue

Epilogue:

I was tired, really tired. I hadn't gotten much sleep last night.

I looked around the room with my tired eyes. The walls were dark, and there wasn't much light on. People were running around me, talking with loud voices. A guy with a head set ran over to me.

"When George says 'Please welcome, Isabelle Raisa' you just run in, and up onto the stage okay?" he asked me as he put my microphone on. I just nodded in response.

He turned slightly away from me and talked loudly with another man with a head set on.

I heard George say out over the audience: "My first guest made her debut with her movie 'Saints from Hell' and album "Brick", please welcome Isabelle Raisa!"

The man from earlier pushed me out, and I walked with quick steps toward the scene as the crowd went wild with screams. I smiled as brightly as I could and winked to every person I saw. I finally came to the scene, gave George a hug and sat down in the white leather chair.

"So Isabelle, your movie 'Saints from Hell' is coming out next weekend!" he said as he sat down himself.

"Yeah, it's going to be great." I smiled.

"How was it to act with your co-star Justin Bieber?"

"Well, it's been very exciting. I've always been such a huge fan of him; it's incredible to finally meet him." I stock to the lie.

"I can imagine that." He laughed. "But I guess you worked out since your making an album together?"

"Yeah, you can say that." I laughed too.

"I think its insane how someone so young can embrace so much at one time! And, you play almost every instrument! What instruments don't you play?" he asked loudly.

"Well, I eh… I play the piano, the drums, the violin, and the bas and guitar." I smiled. He laughed a nervous laugh.

"Oh, and I also know how to play the saxophone!" I grinned as I saw his reaction; he was just sitting there and starring at me.

"And you sing, and act?" he asked finally.

"Yeah, and I also write and dance." I laughed.

"Oh God…" He covered his face with his hands, making the crowd laugh loudly. I laughed with them.

"Well.. Ehm. Let's move on." George looked up with a red face, making the crowd laugh louder.

"You do that." I leaned back in my chair. The crowd laughed again.

"You come from Denmark?" he asked moving on.

"Yeah, I do." I leaned forward with a smile. A few people in the crowd screamed.

"How does a girl from Denmark end up in Hollywood?" he asked.

"Well. She first off takes a plain, and a taxi and-." I started but got interrupted by George.

"No, I mean; how did you get discovered?" he asked me with a laugh.

"Oh," I laughed too. "Well, when I found out what I really wanted to do with my life, I started working really hard, and used almost all my time on instrument classes, and singing classes and stuff. When I then had the talent I just needed to get seen, so I tried Justin's method, I started putting videos on YouTube." I smiled.

"And just like that you got here?" he asked me stunned.

"Well, there was a lot of work from there. Zach, my manager, found me on YouTube and worked his.. Eh, behind off to get me out there."I finished off.

"Oh, and you also grew up with your parents listening to a lot of music, right?"

"Yeah, I grew up listening to a lot Folk music, and Latino and such." I smiled.

"Oh, the girl likes Latino!" he laughed and looked at the audience. They laughed in response.

George turned to the camera and said: "And we will be right back, with Isabelle Raisa!" The crowd started screaming and clapping their hands together. I smiled and stood up with George. One of my songs started playing as we walked off backstage.

"That was great Isabelle!" George turned to me and patted me on my shoulder. "I'll see you back here in five minutes!"

"Okay, I'll see you!" I smiled, and went off toward the backdoor, to get some fresh air.

I sighed when I finally felt the chilly air, and quickly found a bench and sat down finding my cell from my pocket. It was first then that I saw the huge metal fence where at least forty fans had gathered, together with at least twenty papparazies. I sighed and pressed in the number I wanted to call, it rang twice before he took it.

"Hi." He answered with a sugar sweet voice, a smile immediately found place on my face; it was great to hear from him again.

"Hey.." I sighed, and turned so I didn't have to face the fans and paps.

"How's it going?" he asked me.

"It's better than most. I like George, he's sweet enough." I said and looked down at my nails, trying to avoid looking at the many people staring at me.

"Yeah, I can see that." I could clearly hear his smile.

"You watched it?" I asked excited.

"Of course I did. And good job." He joked. I laughed.

"Yeah, thanks." I sighed again.

"Are you tired?" somehow he always knew what was going on. I frowned.

"Yeah, a lot. And it's not helping that there are at least a hundred people standing like 50 meters away from me." I sighed again.

"I wish I was there," he sighed with me.

"Me too.. But you should go, and have fun with your friends!" I had completely forgotten about them at this point.

"Meeh, they won't mind.." I suddenly heard a weird noise, and then Chas's voice came out from my cellphone: "Yeah we do!" his voice fainted out with a laugh together with the other's laughter. I laughed with them.

"Sorry about that…" I heard Justin's voice on the other end, after a couple of cusses and laughter that disappeared.

"No, it's okay. You really should go," I got interrupted by the same man that pushed me out towards the scene ran out of the backdoor and pointed back at the building to me, I nodded to him and stood up as he disappeared.

"Look, I got to go. We're starting again." I said with a sigh.

"Oh, okay." He sighed too. "I'll watch it, see you."

"Okay, bye.. Love you."

"Love you too." I smiled and shut the phone with a heavy sigh, everything was going as planned.


	2. Chapter 1 My Album

Chapter 1

My Album

Emily drove like crazy; I couldn't believe how she could do it. I would be scared to death.

She quickly stopped in front of Starbucks by hitting the breaks hard. I gave her a death glare for almost killing me, she just smiled and shrugged.

"Go get 'em" she smiled, making me smile. I completely forgot why we were going to Starbucks!

I quickly jumped out of Emily's car, and into the pouring rain, and hurried inside of the warm Starbucks.

It was partially empty, luckily for me. I had SO not though this through. I reached for my iPod in my pocket, tucked my hat longer down, and put on my favorite song for the day; Justin Bieber's version of Love Me.

I slowly went up to the counter, looking to my every side, afraid of someone recognizing me. I finally reached the counter; there were only two people in front of me; a tall guy with light brown hair, and a grey haired old lady.

The lady took forever, she wanted a cappuccino but not really, then she wanted hot chocolate, but then changed her mind again.

I looked past the old lady, and the tall guy to get a look of my CD. I gasped as I saw it.

It was a close up of me, they had added some freckles, and made the colors more interesting, but apart from that; it was **me**.

As I leaned forward to take one I got a look of the tall guy's face, and almost fell hard on my face. I quickly grabbed the CD, and turned around; turning my back to him.

My breathe became hollow, and I crushed the CD against my sweatshirt.

Oh my God, oh my God! That was.. Was.. It was Justin Drew Bieber!

"What can I do for you?" I heard the lady behind the counter say. The old lady left? I turned around to look after her, she wasn't there. Huh…

"This one please." Just his voice made my knees weak. I sighed quietly. God I love his voice.

I looked over his shoulder, and my eyes turned huge. He was buying MY CD! He quickly gave her the money, and turned around. I couldn't even look away when he looked me in the eyes.

His eyes became big, and he quickly smiled a breath taking smile to me.

"You're Isabelle Raisa!" he loudly said smiled.

I smiled and nodded shyly.

"And you're Justin Bieber." I said quietly.

"Yes, I am. I just bought a copy of your CD." He showed me the CD he held in his hands.

My earphones must have fallen out, because when I tried to grab them to plug them out, they weren't there. I didn't even care enough to look where they were now.

"Yeah, you did." I said breathless.

A sudden want swam over me, and I took a step toward him and hugged him tightly. It was like I fit perfectly in his arms. I heard his faint laughter, as he hugged me back.

"I've been wanting to meet you since I was like.. Thirteen!" I said as I stepped back with a huge smile.

"That would have made me.. What. Sixteen?" he asked with a teasing smile.

"Yeah," I blushed and looked down. Damn, I was so close…

"Ah, shit." I heard him say. I looked up at him. He was looked behind me, with a frown.

Emily was standing with her camera, and taking photos of the two of us like a papparazies.

I laughed.

"No, it's okay. That's just my friend Emily." I said as I looked back at him. He gave Emily a suspicions filled look. God.. Even when he's suspicious he looks hot.

"Okay…" he said slowly. It almost seemed as if he didn't want to be in my presence.

"So, ehm.. I really should go, but it was nice meeting you!" I said quickly and turned around.

"Wait!" I heard him say. A smile appeared on my face as I turned back to face him.

"Could I get your autograph?" he asked me and held the CD up to me. I blushed slightly. I couldn't believe it. Justin freaking Bieber wanted _my_ autograph!

"Sure," I said quietly and signed the CD cover with a pen from my pocket.

"Thanks…" I said before turning away again, without looking him in the eyes.

"Oh, and Isabelle?" I turned once again to him.

"You have waited quite some time in that queue, I guess you came here to buy something?" he flashed me a bright smile.

"Oh, right…" I blushed even darker and stepped towards the none-exciting queue.

"One of these, please?" I said quietly to the lady behind the counter and showed her the CD I was holding.

I gave her the money, but when I turned around Justin was gone.

I frowned, and found my way out side. The rain had stilled for a minute.

"Oh my God Isabelle, that was Justin BIEBER!" Emily said loudly as I jumped into her car.

"Yeah," I smiled to her. I still couldn't believe I had met Justin Drew Bieber… And that he wanted MY autograph.

"Well, what did you say?" she started. I sighed and told her everything with a smile.


	3. Chapter 2 My Front Cover

Chapter 2

My Front cover

The sun was once again shinning. I was using my Sunday morning in a café.

It had been two weeks since I saw Justin Bieber and I still couldn't believe it!

I sighed and looked down at Us Weekly, I was on the front cover. My hair was made in a waterfall braid, and floating behind me in soft waves. I was smiling, with my extra white teeth, and rose warm cheeks.

I basically looked really good, maybe a little bit too good. I took the magazine and held it closer to my face; they had added some freckles, but covered they few skin mistakes, and I eyes seemed bigger than normally. I sighed and put the magazine down again; they just couldn't stop themselves could they?

In the same moment I put the magazine down, my breath caught in my throat, right there in front of me stop Justin Bieber, again!

A sudden smile appeared on my face, and his lips stretched out into a smile too. I couldn't help but think of his song; U smile.

"Hi again," I said.

"Hi." He said back. "Again." he smiled brightly.

For a moment we just stood there and starred at each other.

"Oh, you want to sit?" I asked and gestured to the seat in front of me.

"Yes, thank you." He quickly sat down.

"So, I see you got on the front cover?" Justin said and pointed to the magazine. My smile fell.

"Yeah," I cleared my throat. Then quickly put on a face smile, I didn't want him to think I was mad at _him_ or anything.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"No, eh… Not at all!" I smiled to him. A moment passed.

"So, eh.. I heard you're going to shoot the new movie 'Saint from Hell' right?" I asked and sipped my cacao.

"Yeah, the only thing we need is the leading female." He responded with a smile.

"Oh, what's holding you back? Haven't found her yet?" I asked with the essence of humor in my voice.

He smiled.

"Yeah, well. The casters want to have the perfect Annabelle!" he rolled his eyes.

"What are you looking for in Annabelle?" I asked him.

"Well, I heard that she had to be smaller than Eric; me" he pointed to himself. "And she had to have at least a little acting experience, she has to have blue eyes, and… Well, a British accent." He finished off.

I looked at him, stunned.

"What?" he asked confused.

"Well, I have all those qualities." I said and blushed.

"You can make a British accent?" he asked me stunned too.

"Oh, yes sure I have!" I said, making my best British accent. He smiled brightly.

"This is perfect! I just have to make some calls!" he said and found his cell phone from his pocket, but suddenly stopped and looked up at me with a nervous expression.

"Well, that is if you want to, of course?"

I smiled.

"Of course, I've been looking for an acting job for ages now!" I answered.

"Great! I'll just be a minute!" he said and stood up and walked out while pressing the number in.

I quickly moved to my bag, looking through it for my cell phone, and quickly dialed the number.

"Hi Emily! You'll never guess whom I've just talked to!" I said excited.


End file.
